A Dark and Looney Tunes Night
A Dark and Looney Tunes Night is the twenty-second series in the direct-to-video series of Looney Tunes as a Halloween special. It premiered on July 29, 2014, at San Diego Comic-Con International, and was released on Digital HD on August 7, 2014. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 20, 2014. Plot It's Halloween night, and Bugs Bunny selling out candy's for the kids, as he finish selling trick-or-treaters he can relaxed and have his Halloween day. But just then when the door ring, his friends came to visit Daffy Duck, Porky pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, and Foghorn Leghorn. Daffy suggest they can tells scary stories to tell, and Bugs has a place to tell stories over by the haunted house, it's very quiet and no ones in the house, so Bugs let's up the fire log in the old library, and see who wants to tell a scary story first. It's Porky's turn, and also Daffy too, as well as Bugs joins them. I Vant to Bugs your Blood: Bugs, Daffy and Porky are traveling by tunneling underground—and runs straight into a safety spot. They heads off to Phoenix, Arizona, but he doesn't immediately notice that a sign nailed to the tree reads "Scarnix, Terrizona." He looks at the map where it is, but Daffy suggest they should go the castle nearby, mistakes it for a motel and calmly approaches it. Upon ring the doorbell as an eyeball, and door opens itself. Bugs, Daffy and Porky meets a vampire, Count Blood Count, and invites them in. And a dinner table is set and a host is waiting. However, the Count is seemingly uninterested with Daffy and instead of Bugs and Porky. After that, he leads them to the guest rooms. And as the Count used the booby traps from Daffy for giving him garlic which he allergic too but fails, Porky figures out how to get to the kitchen for mid night snack, also the invisible knight is trying to kill him, and Bugs is unable to sleep but he checks out the library for something to read, and he picks up a book titled "Magic Words and Phrases", and despite his initial skepticism about their effect, he reads it like "abracadabra and hocus pocus." When the three finds the T.V room to watch, the Count confronts Bugs, Daffy, and Porky and reveals his true identity as a vampire, resulting in a duel of "magic phrases" in which Bugs transforms into a baseball umpire. After he turns himself into a baseball bat when the count turns himself into a bat (with "hocus pocus" strangely) to hit the bat-vampire on the head, Daffy then transform into a king, superhero, or jungle man, And Bugs turns him back to normal. By mixing the magic words to "abraca-pocus" and "hocus-cadabra", Bugs causes the Count to become a mixture of human and bat body parts. Afterward Daffy uses "Newport News" and turns him into Witch Hazel. He uses the incantation "Walla Walla, Washington", and the Count is turned into a two-headed male vulture. Bugs calls out to Agatha and Emily, the two-headed vulture, and the Count soon finds himself the object of their amorous pursuit. The Count flees the castle with the female vulture in pursuit as Bugs, Daffy, and Porky watches in amusement. Bugs, Daffy, and Porky packed up their suitcases and put them in the car, as it started, it transform into a flying car with bat wings and fly's away. Porky is a little frightened about that story that Bugs told, and Bugs can tell another story, but Tweety has a very scary story to tell, and Sylvester is beginning to be scared of the story he tells about this. Fraidy cat: Granny, Sylvester and Tweety are driving to New Orleans, then Granny decides to stop for the night at the hotel in Apple Hotel, actually a spooky house. As she rings the doorbell, but the door opens itself, like there's a scary place in this house, then Granny, Sylvester and Tweety meets Witch Hazel, she leads Granny and Tweety to the guest room, while she show's Sylvester to the attic to sleep in. He see's a ghost coming near him, and runs panic, when he tells Granny there's a ghost in the house, but she didn't see anything and don't believe him, as she closed the door. And when Sylvester began to scared, Tweety suggest to help him, so when they came down stairs Witch Hazel came to the kitchen boiling her pot for her secret ingredient, according to the book it just needs a canary feathers on the pot boiling water. Tweety is begin to frightened, so Sylvester protects him and used the door on their way out but it's locked, but then Witch Hazel is up stairs saying "going so soon, I wouldn't hear of it, why my little party has just beginning." (Same to the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz) ''so Sylvester and Tweety runs away from her, and Witch Hazel calls her broom and begins to chase them around the house. And as Granny still sleeping, Sylvester swings the shovel at the Witch and the broken magic broom runs away, and the Witch used her magic wand make them cat soup and bird wings, so Sylvester and Tweety figure out how to stop her, so Tweety has a magic words book, as they hide and appear to be trapped in the wall, Tweety opens the book and reads (as it appears on the road turn Witch into a toad!) And Witch Hazel turned into a toad and Sylvester used a wand to make it a cage. As the sun rise Granny thinks that they can enjoy the lovely house, but Sylvester and Tweety can't take it anymore, so they grab their bags and Granny and drive away, and Tweety says to Sylvester that from this moment on there are no Ghost around here, and the Ghost says (well I wouldn't say that!). Sylvester finish of scary things like witches and ghost, but Tweety scared him as a bat, so Bugs has the last scarey story that'll wet your pants up, but Porky is not wearing any pants, but it's now the turn on Bugs along with Daffy too. '''Monster Catch: '''Bugs and Daffy are watching a movie at his rabbit hole, Daffy thinks it wasn't scary enough to him, but Bugs didn't know and something isn't wright, he said "Daffy, did you ever get a feeling we've been being watched?" Daffy don't think so, but theirs a T.V screen, it was an Evil Scientist who is planning to catch a rabbit and a duck to provide dinner for Gossamer. The scientist lures Bugs and Daffy to his castle via a shapely robotic female rabbit and duck. Once Bugs and Daffy went into a castle, The scientist lures Bugs and Daffy to his castle via a shapely robotic female rabbit and duck, the evil scientist locks the door behind them. As soon as they kiss the robotic rabbit and duck when suddenly the robot short-circuits and breaks into pieces. Daffy thinks woman's should know that it breaks the man's heart, and then they leave the castle but the scientist stops and persuades him to stay, and has a his pet to meet him, but Daffy thinks with a friend like him he would suggest a lady friend for him, as the scientist looks for it, but then they manage to escape, so the scientist should opens the door to released Gossamer. Bugs asked the monster to budge this door, but Gossamer gives them a roar, which Daffy says "mother!." As they run from Gossamer, Bugs opens the door to Daffy and closed it, as Bugs and Daffy is behind a door and Gossamer is trying to break through, Bugs desperately cries for a doctor ("Is there a doctor in the house?") A silhouette from the theater audience stands up and offers, "I'm a doctor." Bugs suddenly relaxes, grins, starts munching a carrot, and asks, "What's up, Doc?", just before Gossamer breaks through and the chase resumes. Bugs, Daffy, and Gossamer pass by a mirror. Gossamer looks into the mirror, then his reflection comes to life and runs away toward the door, screaming in horror. Albeit confused, Gossamer turns to the audience and shrugs (similar to the gag from ''Hair-Raising Hare). Bugs and Daffy acts as stuffed trophy animals and made Gossamer confused as he looks again, they disappeared. Bugs, Daffy and Gossamer keep running until a trapdoor on the floor opens, forcing them to halt. While they tiptoeing backwards and praying, he bumps into Gossamer. They came up with an idea, Bugs and Daffy gives Gossamer a hairdo and makeover while talks and act like girls ("Oh gee just look at that hideous disfigure! Don't worry me and my girlfriend can fix it up for ya, gee I bet some monsters are very interesting, I said like most of my girl friend that monster is going to be your good looking man!, and she said oh gee if I married to a monster we can have a great family! so I went to her wedding and became her new her best woman!, and so it went they happily married!") So Bugs gives Daffy a sandpaper that look like a hot towel, Bugs put it on the monster's face and runs off (Now me and my girl friend are having a lunch break, but will be back before you're done!") as Gossamer takes the sandpaper off his face, and puts his fury hair back his face as he tears it off, and goes after Bugs and Daffy. So they manage to escape, as they using closet over by the skeleton which gives them a frighten, and also get into an attic up the stairs as Gossamer begins to chase after them but instead they slid down the piano on the monster. So Bugs and Daffy are saunters off toward the exit, but Gossamer gets the bunny and the duck in his clutches. Bugs repeats his opening line ("Did you ever have the feeling you were being watched?") and Gossamer's expression changes from anger to anxiety. Bugs and Daffy points to the audience and Gossamer, despite having already acknowledged the audience earlier, shrieks "PEOPLE!" and runs away screaming, breaking through a series of walls, leaving his cartoon silhouette in all of them. Bugs eats a carrot while talk to Daffy in satisfaction of getting rid of the monster ("Well, that's that."). Suddenly, the mad scientist makes him visible with "hare and duck restorer"("Never send a monster to do the evil scientist job"), so the scientist throws an axe straight at them. Bugs and Daffy ducks and the axe breaks the chemical explosion, the Scientist look at the audience and say ("When did I become wrong?"), as Bugs and Daffy leaves the castle, it exploded and the scientist says ("We'll back to the old drawing board!"), so Daffy is thinking they can watch another scary movie, as Bugs annoys ("Oh brother, here we go again"). As Bugs finish the scary stories Daffy thinks it's lamest stories he ever heard, well Bugs wouldn't say that, he thinks it could be monsters and ghosts in the haunted house, Porky and Sylvester holding each other beginning to get frighten, Daffy thinks it's the oldest trick in the book, so there's something behind him with yellow eyes on the shadows, as the others look at some creature behind Daffy and he says ("There's something behind me isn't it?"), so looks at the creature and has teeth on it, Daffy holds the sign and it says "Mother!" and as Daffy runs and panics along with Sylvester, Porky and the others and they all run away horrified, and Bugs chuckles as he opens the curtains, and tells someone to call out, it was Frankenstein, the Bride, Wolfman, Dracula, Mummy, and the Ghost and giving them a raise money and having a party dance, and Bugs says to the audience ("Ain't I a stinker?") as the seen closed. Cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *June Foray as Granny, Witch Hazel *Joe Alaskey as The Evil Scientist *Frank Walker as Gossamer, Frankenstein, Mummy *Jesse Harnell as the Ghost, Wolfman *Grey Delisle as The Bride of Frankenstein *Jeff Bennett as Count Bloodcount, Dracula Category:2014 Category:Halloween films Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Bros. Animation